


In this together

by Ambercreek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cutesy, Don't read if you havent watched the broly movie yet, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M, Mild Angst, Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Post Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Chirai and Broly have a chat about whats to come.[SPOILERS FOR THE NEW DBS MOVIE!]





	In this together

It was nice to have things quiet again. Broly always liked the quiet.

At least he had friends with him now - people that cared about his well being. Goku was also a welcomed addition. It was different to have someone to spar with for fun, someone who wasn't his father.

The thought of his father still stings a little - a lot. He still doesn't like it when Lemo or Chirai bad mouth about him, but they don't bring him up much often now - or at all.

"How are you feeling today big guy?" Chirai's voice cuts Broly out of his train of thought. Looking up to see the ex-Frieza Force member looking at him, a slight weariful expression on her face.

"I'm, good." He says quietly watching as she takes a seat next to him on the ground. "Have a lot on my mind." He adds on.

Broly might not be the most talkative man, but he's getting better at least. Yet there are still times where he just can't speak.

"I don't blame you, this entire week has been crazy, for all of us." Chirai's comments as she leans her head on Broly's arm, looking up at him.

He stares at her for a moment before darting his head away, feeling an unknown warmth spread on his cheeks.

Chirai's takes notice and chuckles softly at it. _'Cute'_ she thinks,

"So, what now?" Broly asks as his eyes focus on something other than Chirai for just a moment. This makes the other think, resting a hand to her chin.

"Well, with Goku's help, we can stay here for as long as we can." She starts. "But I don't doubt for a second that Frieza isn't breathing down our necks." She goes silent again, looking up once more at Broly. Her expression softening.

"But I know that if that day comes, Lemo and I will be there to help fight him" She smiles brightly. Broly catches it from the corner of his vision and is unable to stop himself from smiling as well.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I GOT HOME FROM THE MOVIE AN HOUR AGO AND WHIPPED THIS UP AS FAST AS I COULD
> 
> I LOVE BROLY AND HIS TINY WIFE!!!


End file.
